Clyde Loves Linka
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Clyde McBride is in love with Linka Loud. However, there is one big problem. She can never know his true feelings. He wants to tell her, but she thinks a relationship between friends can never happen. Will Linka realize Clyde's feelings before it's too late.


**Hello, I am the Autistic Writer**

 **Well, this was a long time coming. I really wanted to do a story with Clyde/Linka, yet I didn't know where it was going. So, I kicked back on my shoes and decided to march forward and declare that I shall make this story.**

 **In this universe, it's Clyde with Linka. So, Linka is the only one that has changed from the main Loud House gang. Everyone else is still the same. I think I might leave it in Third person, yet I also felt First person was great as well, what do you guys think?**

 **But, with that being said, I hope you guys enjoy "Clyde loves Linka".**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Loud House. The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon._

Chapter 1: Poor Naïve Clyde

Clyde stared down the same sidewalk he took to his house. His mind was currently focused on trying to understand his feelings. He had been lost in them for the past few days. He was over Lori. He gotten past his feelings and it faded away. Yet, he still felt weird against another member of the Loud House. She was the source of his weird feelings. He wanted to protect her from danger, he wanted to hold her hand in times of romance, he wanted to kiss her lips while not being afraid of judgment from other eyes.

Yep, Clyde was in love with her. Her name was Linka Loud. He was in love with his white haired best friend. He used to be in love with Lori, but one day, he found Linka to be just as attractive. Yet, there was a problem. He couldn't tell her about how he felt.

"Clyde, Clyde," Linka ran up to her best friend. Clyde wailed as he was surprised by his best friend approaching him.

"Hello Linka, how's it going?" Clyde regained his composure.

"My day was the worst day of my life. Mrs. Johnson gave me a C for my quiz, then at gym class…"

As Linka began to rant about her day of school, Clyde lovingly sighed at her. Hearing Linka talk was like hearing an angel speak to him. He loved he for so many reasons. While he sighed in his thoughts, Linka was trying to get his attention.

"Clyde, uh Clyde?" Linka raised a brow wondering what was going on with him, "Earth to Clyde?"

"Yeah, what is going on?" Clyde snapped out of his dream state.

"I was asking how you were doing?" Linka inquired.

Clyde realized he was in the spotlight, "Well I am doing just fine."

Linka was worried. She remembered Clyde had confessed his love for her sister Lori and she rejected him. However, Clyde wasn't too broken up about it.

"I know it might seem normal that Clyde isn't too broken up about my sister's rejection. Yet, I feel that he has moved past her. He stopped giving her gifts, he threw out most of his Lori related pictures. I don't know, I have a funny feeling he may like someone else." Linka spoke to the audience.

"Clyde," Linka flexed her hands for a moment; "You would tell me if you had a crush on someone else, would you?"

Clyde glanced at Linka. As much as he would want to tell her, he didn't have the courage yet to tell her his true feelings, "If I did have a crush, you would be the first to know. Besides, we're best friends. I would tell you anything."

"Good, I will support you if you did have a crush on someone."

Linka stopped for a moment to collect Clyde's hands, "Because we're best friends."

Clyde glanced downward. It hurt him to say that. They were best friends, but Clyde desired to be more than that with Linka.

"Yeah, we're best friends."

* * *

Clyde stirred his plate. The youngest member of the McBride family kept circling his noodles. He still had thoughts about Linka's words. She only saw him as a friend.

"What's wrong Clyde?" Harold asked.

"Nothing to say really," Clyde sighed.

"Really? Is it about Lori again?"

"No,"

"Then, is it about your friend Linka?"

Both Clyde and Harold look at Howard, "What? I read between the lines."

Clyde sank down as both of his parents comfort him, "Clyde, we know that it's hard being in love. Maybe there's a chance that Linka likes you back."

"I don't think there is," Clyde said, "I should know, I was there when Linka said it.

* * *

Clyde and Linka were watching an adventure movie together. The hero and heroine were best friends having difficulties falling in love, but on the end of their adventure they find love with one another.

"That was a weird movie," Linka turned off the TV.

"I don't know. I really got into it." Clyde shrugged his shoulders.

"The only aspect I didn't like in the movie was the fact that those two are now going to start dating and junk."

"But, aren't they best friends?" Clyde raised a brow.

"So?" Linka kicking her socks off.

"The best of friends are usually dating. You wouldn't want to start a relationship with someone you hate."

"Yeah, but dating your best friend is weird," Linka was uncomfortable about dating a best friend, "it would be like us dating."

"So?" Clyde didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Wouldn't it be weird just for us to date? Hold hands, kiss and say how much we love one another? It would be totally weird. It would change the dynamic of our friendship."

Clyde felt the crushing blow to his heart. It was like he stepped on a land mine. While Linka was right, Clyde didn't think of dating Linka as weird. Sure, things would change between them, but was it really that bad? He had to agree with Linka, so she wouldn't become suspicious, "Yeah,"

Linka remembered before the movie, Clyde wanted to say something, "Did you have something you wanted to tell me?"

Clyde was about to say something, but he held back. He couldn't tell Linka at this point. There was no way he could tell how he felt about her, "It was nothing."

"You sure?" Linka was curious. She thought that maybe he had a thought by the way he wanted to explain himself.

"Positive," Clyde pretended to fall asleep. Linka stood up from the couch wondering if Clyde was still awake, but she didn't bother and went to sleep.

* * *

"Son…" Howard and Harold didn't like seeing their son heartbroken.

"Dads, I am alright," Clyde explained, "Linka is never going to find out how I feel about her."

"You can't bottle up your feelings, Clyde." Howard explains, "As much as you try to, it will eventually break open. Linka is going to realize sooner or later about how you feel about her."

"Yeah, how do you know Linka doesn't like you already?" Harold questioned.

"I understand you guys are trying to help me, but it's hopeless,"

"Well maybe it's not so hopeless," Howard said.

"Maybe Linka likes you already; she just doesn't know it yet." Harold suggested.

Clyde had a little bit of hope thanks to his dads. In his room, Clyde's walkie-talkie kept going off.

* * *

"Clyde, come in. Clyde, are you there?" Linka talked to him via walkie-talkie. She wanted to get a hold of him when he got home. However, there was no answer on the other end of the device.

Linka was worried. Clyde usually talked to her or she talked to him. Maybe it was because she was calling when it was post dinner time.

"He probably having dinner with his family," Linka sheepishly giggled, "I'll call him later."

Exiting her room, Linka was in deep thought. Why wasn't Clyde disturbed by Lori's rejection? Was he over Lori? Or did he find a new girl to fall in love with.

The eleven year old stopped her movement. It would make perfect sense for Clyde to have someone he liked. Maybe it was because Clyde always had backup plans for whenever something didn't work out.

However, the problem was that how was she going to get the truth out of Clyde. Linka needed advice from her sister Lori.

As Linka opened the door, her nose was exposed to fumes from the perfume Lori was putting on. "Ugh, what is that smell?"

"What are you doing here dweeb?" Lori was getting ready for a dance when her sister interrupted her.

"I need advice. There's this boy…" Linka twiddled her fingers.

"Is it Ron?" Lori perked up.

"Not exactly," Linka glanced away.

"It's Clyde isn't it?" Lori hit the nail on the head.

"How did you guess?" Linka raised a brow.

"I figured it would have to be about Clyde sooner or later," Lori smirked.

For a while, Lori had her suspicions about Clyde. As soon as he had confessed to her, Clyde went away. He didn't send her gifts and or feel awkward around her. Lori deduced that Clyde found someone new to love. It didn't take her until Linka's recent slumber party that Lori found out who Clyde liked.

"So what do you need kiddo?" Lori sat down and had her sister sit next to her.

"Clyde has been acting weird lately. It is as if he has a crush on someone. He's over you, but now I think he may like someone else,"

"You literally don't say," Lori could make Linka captain oblivious. Almost every one of the sisters knew that Clyde was over Lori. It was just the matter of who was Clyde fanning over this time. Lori wasn't going to share about Clyde's crush. He was going to let Linka figure it out.

"Well, what do I do?" Linka panicked.

"Hang on sis," Lori calmed her sister down. A smile went across her cheek. Linka was pretty oblivious, but her sister was going to help figure things out for her.

"Let's assume for this minute that Clyde likes this girl and starts to date her. Are you going to support them?" Lori asked.

"Of course I would, Clyde is my best friend." Linka said at first before she started to have doubts.

"While you think about that, I will be getting ready for the dance. I have to look my best."

"Okay," Linka was still in thought.

"I literally don't have time for this," Lori pushed her sister out of her room.

* * *

Linka stood outside Lori's room. She made her way back to her own room with deeper thoughts of Lori's words.

'Are you going to support them?' Lori's voice echoed.

"Of course I would support Clyde with this girl, whoever she is." Linka said before imagining Clyde with this girl. Linka would have her boyfriend. Everything would work out.

As Linka went to bed, she started to have a bad feeling in her stomach. Something about this felt wrong, but Linka couldn't put her finger on it.

"Alright, first thing tomorrow I am going to ask Clyde about his crush. I'll deal with other feelings later on."

* * *

 **Well, that was an interesting chapter.**

 **I apologize if it seemed a little rushed. I'm still getting back into writing fanfics. I have always wanted to write a LinkaXClyde story and this is my first attempt.**

 **I had Lori and Clyde's parents figure out who Clyde is in love with. The other siblings and Linka will learn eventually come to learn about Clyde but that won't be until later on in the story.**

 **As for the future chapter, I have a somewhat idea how Linka finds out how Clyde feels about her, but nothing concrete as of yet.**

 **For inspiration, I have had a couple of influences on it. Mostly the Loud House pictures on Deviantart.**

 **So give my your thoughts on this opening chapter and predictions for the future of this story. Something I can improve on, or something that might benefit the future chapters of this story.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
